


She Has A Name?

by Siberianskys



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	She Has A Name?

Jack stopped at the foot of the stairs and gazed at Ianto as he sat slouched forward on the sofa. He startled when the pterodactyl suddenly landed in the middle of the hub and started hopping toward his exhausted, broken assistant. Worried that even through several layers of clothing she'd break skin with her sharp beak, he snapped, "Get away from him."

"Don't shout at her," Ianto snapped back, raising his head and glaring at his boss. "It's not her fault. You're the one who set her on Li -- the cyber -- person, sir."

Taking a deep breath, Jack looked up at the ceiling and struggled not to reply in kind. It had been a long, bad night, even by Torchwood standards. "I was worried she might hurt you," Jack finally said.

"Myfanwy wouldn't hurt me. She knows who brings her the tasty bits."

"Myfanwy?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and said as speaking to a small child, "The pterosaur that's currently grooming my hair, sir."

"She has a name?"

Ianto looked as if he wanted to say, well duh.

"Are we going to get through this?" Jack asked, flopping down on the well-worn sofa, resting his hand on the back of Ianto's neck.

"I thought you were fetching either a large dose of retcon or your Webley, sir?"

Only Ianto would sit patiently waiting for his literal or figurative execution, Jack thought. He pressed his lips to Ianto's temple and whispered close to his ear. "There are a lot of people who have done a lot worse for far less noble reasons. Go home, have a hot bath, a bottle of Scotch and come back when you're ready."


End file.
